Tuxedo Mask (Crystal)
Tuxedo Mask is the alternate identity of Mamoru Chiba, and the past self of King Endymion. This is the second animated depiction of the original manga character. Profile Tuxedo Mask is a mysterious man who is looking for the supremely powerful and mighty Silver Crystal in order to regain the memories of his forgotten past. Inspired by his recurring dreams of a lovely princess, he is determined to find the Silver Crystal, and discover who the Princess in his dreams really is. Appearance Tuxedo Mask has a tan skin tone, wears a black hat, a white mask, a black cape, and a black tuxedo. Biography In the very first episode, Tuxedo Mask is first seen standing outside of OSA-P while a youma is cornering Naru Osaka. Later, after Sailor Moon lets out an ear-piercing infrasonic wail from her red hair pieces, he tells her to stop crying and Sailor Moon calms down after hearing him say that. After she destroys the youma, Tuxedo Mask, who is standing in a window, says that while he did not find the Silver Crystal, he did find something interesting and jumps out of the window. Sailor Moon then follows him, and he introduces himself and tells her that he will remember her name. Later, when she is fighting against another youma, Tuxedo Mask arrives and helps free her from being killed by it, after Sailor Mercury created a mist to disorient it. Tuxedo Mask witnesses Usagi transform into an attendant and he caught Luna when she fell from the bus that Usagi boarded before it vanished. At a ball, he went to investigate to see if the D Kingdom's treasure was the Silver Crystal. It was there, he spotted Usagi, dressed up and found her handkerchief with Usagi's name embroidered on it and her dances with her. They are interrupted when Princess D becomes possessed by Nephrite's Soul Shadow and attacks the ball, trying to steal the treasure. He tries to save Usagi from falling from the balcony, but he falls with her, but she uses the transformation pen, which turns into an umbrella, allowing them to safely land on the ground. After the fight, Usagi is exhausted and falls asleep on the balcony, and Tuxedo Mask places a kiss on her lips, but Luna arrives and demands him to tell her who he is and if he is an ally or enemy. He tells her he is after the Silver Crystal and says that he could be an enemy. When Mamoru witnesses Motoki being captured by the Manniquin Bride youma, he goes to Usagi house as Tuxedo Mask and leads Usagi to the bridal shop to fight the youma. When the city is attacked by Zoisite, Sailor Moon is unsure if she is capable of using her power to save the people. Tuxedo Mask supports her and encourages her and she uses the Moon Stick to revive everyone, but she loses consciousness and wakes up in Mamoru's apartment, where she discovers he is Tuxedo Mask. When Zoisite sets up a trap for Sailor Moon, she heals the people and the general attacks her. Tuxedo Mask arrives, punching Zoisite in the face, but Zoisite is able to knock him away. When Zoisite restrains Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask admits that while he initially wanted the Silver Crystal to restore his memories, that goal changed once he saw Sailor Moon and he wished to protect her. He helplessly watches as Zoisite prepares to kill Sailor Moon, but she is saved by Sailor V. Powers Tuxedo Mask has the capability of flying and being able to change into his costume instantly. Attacks *Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber Trivia *Unlike the first anime, Tuxedo Mask does not use red roses as his only offensive attacks. Gallery Category:Male Category:Moon Kingdom Category:Royalty Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Category:Crystal characters Category:Crystal biographies